Matchmaker
by x-forbiddenrose-x
Summary: Beth may just have found her hidden talent. Contains much JoLaurie fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Women.**

The clock chimed midnight, and Theodore Laurence was quite sure that Mr. Brookes and his grandfather had long since fell asleep. He parted the heavy draperies that covered his window and gazed into the March household. All was still and dark in the house, except for a flickering light in the very top window. Laurie smiled. No doubt the light came from Jo's candle. She was probably writing her next great story.

"I wonder whether she'd like a little company," he mused, a devious smile spreading across his face. As quietly as he could, he eased open his bedroom door and snuck downstairs.

Most of the servants had already gone to bed, except for the butler who was making his last rounds around the mansion. He made sure that all doors were securely locked and that all was in order. Upon hearing soft footsteps on the staircase, he quickly whipped his head around.

"Oh, Mr. Laurence," he said. "Do you require any assitance."

Laurie said, in a suspiciously friendly manner, "Hans, my good man. I must go out. Would you mind keeping the front door open for me?"

"Go out? At this hour? Where could you possibly be going?"

"You needn't know that. In fact, nobody need no about this." He smiled and scrambled out the door.

He hopped the fence and found himself at the Marchs' back door. Jo had once told them that they never locked the back door, and Laurie hoped that tonight they hadn't found some absurd reason to do so. The door opened quite easily, although Laurie got a shock when he came face to face with Beth.

She asked knowingly, "You want to see Jo, don't you?"

"Um, yes," he replied, recovering from the surprise.

"She's in her writing room..."

"I could've guessed that."

"...but I'm not sure whether she wants to see you."

"Why wouldn't she want to see me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she's just going to have to politely receive her caller," Laurie said as he sauntered over to the staircase.

Beth pleaded, a little too dramatically, "Don't disturb her." Laurie pretended not to hear her and started up the stairs. Secretly, she smiled.

When Laurie crept up the stairs, he was greeted by the image of a manuscript lying open on Jo's desk and her bent over it, scribbling madly. The room seemed the essence of Jo: a little messy, more than a little bit eccentric, and filled with all sorts of odd items that had inspired her to write something.

He slunk up behind her, having to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from bursting out with the laughter of naughty children who are hiding, happy with their cleverness. The opportune moment presented itself, and Laurie grabbed Jo in a bear hug. She screamed and turned around.

"Teddy," she scowled and swatted him with the ludicrous, Shakespearean hat that she always wore when writing. "Who told you where I was?"

"Beth." She showed no response at, then smiled at him. At least she didn't seem angry that he was here.

Jo said, "It's almost one in the morning, Teddy. Hasn't your wretched tutor or your old grandfather put you to bed?" Laurie laughed. If Amy or Meg were hear they'd scold Jo for her slang, but he liked it when she talked that way.

"Not yet, though if I'm not quick they'll lock me in my room."

Seeing the manuscript abandoned on the desk, Laurie snatched it up and began to read aloud, exaggerating each word, "And so their forbidden love raged on, the passion never ceasing to-"

Jo cried, "Laurie, give it back! You make it sound so ridiculous when you read it." Laurie laughed and held it over his head. Several times Jo, jumped for it, but the final time, her leg got caught on a loose board and she was sent tumbling to the floor. Laurie quickly cast the manuscript away and knelt beside her.

He asked frantically, "Jo, are you all right?"

She began to sit up. "Yes, I believe so," she said weekly. As her energy returned, Jo eyed her manuscript, which lay discarded on the floorboards. When she was sure that Laurie was occupied, she made a dash for the little book.

"Jo!" Laurie cried playfully, wrestling her to the ground before she could get to the manuscript.

Suddenly, Laurie's lips touched Jo's. They pulled away, not really knowing what to say, so they did the only logical thing- they kissed again.

Beth let the curtain that concealed her fall, a wide smile on her face. Maybe she ought to do this more often.

**_Fin_**

A/N: Please R&R! Come on, you know you want to press the little button…


End file.
